The Wolf Pack
by DestinysArrow
Summary: AU to the entire Harry Potter Saga.Independent Harry and Co. A story not about studying in Hogwarts but training as an unspeakable, where the most danagerous and the most unorthodox manner of teaching is allowed. Is the world and Voldemort ready for a
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Pack **

**Disclaimer:**Obviously I don't own a thing if I did I wouldn't be writing a thing for free but selling it for millions. All I own is the idea and the various OCs that grace this world!!

**Summary: **AU to the entire Harry Potter Saga. Independent Harry and Co. A story not about studying in Hogwarts but training as an unspeakable, where the most dangerous and the most unorthodox manner of teaching is allowed. Is the world and Voldemort ready for a Harry Potter who is not afraid to fight back, a world where there is no dark or light magic but just magic.

**Authors note:** This story is a lot different from the other story I'm writing ( Alliance) it is more or less completely AU and creative writing. While it focuses on combative magic and action its main focal point is on the characters development as we saw in part in the Rowling's work. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story started on the 25/07/07

* * *

**_Harry Potter _**

Harry Potter stood facing a mass of dirty dishes piled sky high in the sink, his arms were elbow deep in soapy water as he methodically began to clear the stack. Somewhere in the background he heard the rest of his 'family' laughing to the rapturous sound of the television and he sighed deeply at the unfairness of it all, here he was the youngest member of the family but the only one that ever did housework. The reason given to him for this poor treatment was that he was a 'freak' not just any kind of freak like the postman who wore shorts, or people who dyed their hair or even people who owned pets, no Harry was the worst sort of freak imaginable. He was a wizard meaning he had the potential to do magic with the aid of a wand, which was the sum total of what his aunt had told him well that and the fact that his parents had gone and gotten themselves blown up and that Harry would probably be going to the same freak school that his mum had gone to and that any other questions that he had could be answered by _his_ sort. While it seemed practical that Harry would be excited to know that he would be leaving this place to go to that 'freak' school he wasn't. He wished to go somewhere else he kept thinking that maybe if his parents had gone to a better school then maybe they would have been better able to defend themselves. But Harry resigned to his fate that the letter would come and he would go.

**_Hermione Granger _**

Hermione Granger sat ever so still in a wicket chair beside a small arched opened window, a book was placed on her legs and her eyes were transfixed upon the pages. Outside the window children played their little giggles and cheerful shouts drifted up to the solitary girl who did not flinch or turn her head wondering what they were doing down below but remained absorbed to her book. The room as it was was filled with nothing that proclaimed that of a fun childhood it was ever so neat with stacks not of toys but books far advanced for her age. One could ask themselves when childhood had left this place only to find that it had never entered or ask themselves whether the girl mourned the loss of something she never had experienced? Well the tear stained marks that soiled the pages of the book she held and the hand that shook slightly when laughter reached her ears held the answer.

**_Ronald Weasley _**

Ron Weasley was the sixth child of seven but was the youngest boy of 6 and was thus the brunt for much abuse and pranking and often hand me down clothing. It had taken Ron a long time but he had grown to accept the fact that money was always going to be tight when you had six children to take care of and as such he did not begrudge his parents for the fact that he had never been given anything new, neither did he dislike his brothers for the fact that they had been born first. No that was not what made Ron unhappy rather it was the fact that he could never measure up to the level of the others that anything he would go on to do would have already been done by them. Take of instance going to Hogwarts what was the point of going somewhere where he would surely be invisible against the marvels of his older brothers and where he would hear the much uttered phrase _I wonder if he'll be as good as…_ or _well I guess not all Weasley's are the same_. Ron longed to find a place where he could go and live out of the shadows of his brothers but he knew that was wishful thinking.

_**Mariana Sapiens** _

Marianna fondly known as Rianna by her friends stood in the middle of a group of children some older, most younger, all watching her attentively. She may barely be 11 but she'd been filling the role of the esteemed leader for many years and as a result all questions had been upon her to answer. She was always the one to defend the weak or rally the strong, the world was at her feet with those eager to follow her… but this was not what she wanted. Oh she wanted for once to be able to blend into the shadows and just watch the going on's of life she wanted to be led and not shoulder the responsibility for others she want to an equal and not placed on a pedestal of honour. But she resigned to the hand of fate that decided that this was her life this was home one that she could never leave behind.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Draco Malfoy esteemed son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling, in his hand he caught and tossed a small snitch with amazing reflexes. It was just another day with thousands of things to do; money was not a restriction for as one of the richest families in the wizarding community he literally had the world to control, yet he lay alone in a room of beauty with a look of sullen. Any day he would be going to school, his father had told him all about it with a set of instructions about whom he must associate with and whose approval he needed to gain etc etc. His whole life had been planned out for him by his parents gifts were given as a trade for his freedom for his right to choose what he would make of the world. But unbeknownst to them he valued freedom more than anything and promised himself that one day he would have it at all costs. One day he thought one day he would show them that he was more than what they made him but till then he remained as a dragon in sleep.

**_Neville Longbottom _**

Neville Longbottom nervously shuffled into the room his head hung low his eyes fixated to the floor but then quickly stood up straight when his grandmother scolded him for his less than adequate entrance. His whole life was built around a feeling of inadequacy whatever he had set his mind to thus far had been a failure and this had led to him being a highly nervous young man who lacked self confidence. Of all the things that he wished for at night it was not to see his dead parents again for he was sure that he would not make them proud, no for now he wished to be somebody else all together. Each day he woke with the hope that today would be difference that today he would be a newer Neville or something of the sort. But wishes were not made to come true for a person like him.

_Unbeknownst to them a letter from a secret society was on path to each one, an arrow roaring in a fiery inferno with a note attached at the point a letter that would change there lives. _

_Dear …. _

_You have been chosen amongst thousands of prospective individuals to attend a secret society (for security reason we cannot name). We look forward to your arrival on the 1st September and please note that attendance is **mandatory** with the only get out clause being death or serious disembodiment although this will be judged by case. _

_You're sincerely, _

_Mr/ Mrs _

_P.S Please note this letter will explode on completion _

_P.P.S Please also note that on the completion of reading this letter you have accepted the invitation _

_P.P.P.S All further instruction will be provide on the day of arrival and how you will arrive is a secret and as such you cannot know even when you know _

_P.P.P.P.S Please forget everything you have read until the 1st September and all those who attempt to remember this or share this with another person will suffer horrendously. Unfortunately how they suffer will be a secret _

_We hope to see you soon! _

_

* * *

thanks- review now! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Pack**

**Disclaimer:**Obviously I don't own a thing if I did I wouldn't be writing a thing for free but selling it for millions. All I own is the idea and the various OCs that grace this world!!

**Summary:**AU to the entire Harry Potter Saga. Independent Harry and Co. A story not about studying in Hogwarts but training as an unspeakable, where the most dangerous and the most unorthodox manner of teaching is allowed. Is the world and Voldemort ready for a Harry Potter who is not afraid to fight back, a world where there is no dark or light magic but just magic..

**Authors note:** This story is a lot different from the other story I'm writing (Alliance) it is more or less completely AU and creative writing. While it focuses on combative magic and action its main focal point is on the characters development as we saw in part in the Rowling's work. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story started on the 25/07/07

* * *

Chapter 2

"They have got to be kidding" said Draco as he eyed the image in front of him

"You think its fake" asked Hermione.

Ron took a cautious step forward and the beast growled and pounced forward.

"Nope so not fake" he swallowed

"So what do we do?" asked Hermione as she looked around "if we don't pass this we don't get in"

"Then we don't get in" shouted Draco "I'm not about to get myself killed"

Ron sniggered and Draco rounded on him "you got something to say" he looked over him "what is it then weasel"

Ron faced reddened "it's Weasley"

He waved his hand dismissively "Whatever so do you have a better idea"

Ron shrugged "well we have this wand" he held his up and sparks shot out of it. It was a nice new looking wand that he had gotten hours previously when he had first entered the building. They had all been ushered into a room and then measured for wands and then shoved into this place and told to meet the teachers on the other side.

"Do you know how to use a wand? Any spells" repeated Draco

Ron shook his head "then how about not speaking." He turned to the rest of the group "what about you guys any bright ideas." They all shook their head "why the hell did they put me with you"

"Look this isn't helping anybody" said Harry. He looked at Hermione "the book what does it say."

Hermione lifted her head from the book "it mentions some spell that we could try"

"So let's try them then" snarled Draco he walked over to her and ripped the book from her hands. "Ok let's see" he looked over the list, held out his wand "diffindo". Nothing happened. He tried again. This time his spell hit the beast but did little more than irritate it. "Anything else" said Draco

Marianna narrowed her eyes "do you always have to say everything in a mean tone"

"I can say anything I like until one of you idiots prove me wrong"

Marianna stared at him hatefully for a second before addressing the group "look we have got to get passed this and since the spell seems relatively weak when Draco cast it we could try it together."

"Together" said Hermione "that might work." They all tried it. Hermione and Draco's hit dead on at the same time between his eyes, Marianna hit a second later on his head; Harry's spell missed but shot a hole on the ground by the beasts' feet. Ron missed completely and Neville's wand didn't seem to be working.

"Bloody hell" said Ron "that was strong" he turned to Harry "is it suppose to be that powerful" Harry blushed and Draco snorted.

"We need to time it exactly and all hit between the eyes" said Hermione

"And you need to actually get you wand to work" said Draco as he eyed Neville who took a nervous step backward and tripped. Draco threw his hands up on the air "You have got to be kidding me"

"Forget it" said Hermione "we'll try it again at the count of three. You ready" they nodded "one… two…"

"Three" they all shouted. The spell wielded into one and hit the beast between the eyes sending it to the floor.

"We did it" cheered Ron

"Come on" said Draco "we don't know how long it's down for"

They ran.

"Neville" said Marianna as Neville stood merely inches away from the beast "run"

"It's waking up" he stuttered

"Well then move" yelled Draco but Neville stood shaking.

"We have to go back for him" Hermione cried

"And get ourselves killed I don't think so" said Ron

"Ronald" yelled Hermione "he's our team mate"

"But that beast will hurt us"

"Then think what it'll do to Neville"

"Let's go back" said Harry and he began running down to Neville

"I'm coming" Marianna yelled as she followed after him. The rest stood at the top of the hill in shock.

"Neville come on" yelled Marianna as the beast sluggishly began to stand up. "You have got to snap out if it"

"Yeah Neville you can do it come on" Harry held out his hand and Neville took a step forward.

"Diffindo" said Marianna as she began pelting the beast with the spell hoping to irritate it. "Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo"

"Neville" said Harry "move it" he leaned closer but the beast was remarkably close.

"Diffindo" yelled Marianna and then looked in shock at her spell sent the beast staggering. She looked back and saw the rest of her team. She smiled "so you do have a heart" she smiled at Draco as he helped pull Neville up the rest of the way.

"No what I had was a really loud voice in my head" he turned to Hermione who smiled if a little shyly.

"So it's over" said Ron as they all sat at the top of the hill. "We passed the test" he looked over to the group "so then why hasn't anyone come." The looked at each other "we have to actually get down the hill at the opposite side of the huge mountain don't we." The heavens opened. "In the rain"

Harry grinned "if it gets wet enough we could always slid down it"

Draco stood "let's hope it doesn't get that bad"

"We're not appropriately dressed" Hermione said as she began to shiver in her t-shirt.

"Well then" said Harry "we better get going"

Ron groaned "It's going to take us ages"

"Maybe you" yelled Marianna as she and Hermione whose hand she was holding sped past them

"Oh bloody hell" he said as he watched them. He looked over at Draco and Harry "I'm not getting beat by a couple of girls"

Draco and Harry traded a look before heading after the girls.

"Oi wait" said Ron as he followed with Neville behind them.

* * *

**Later**

"You're late" said Brode as he looked over the dripping group "and the last people to arrive. You better get in" he begun ushering them into the hall.

Draco turned to him, his face twisted into a scowl "You're not going to let us dry off"

Brode smiled a not altogether pleasant simile "nope let that be a lesson to you." Again he manoeuvred them towards the hall.

Draco scowl deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, refusing to move "And what lesson would that be to always carry a towel"

Brode turned towards Draco, a dangerous glint appearing in his dark eyes "I don't like your tone" he growled. If he had hoped that would make the boy back down he was wrong.

"Well I don't like the fact that I could get pneumonia" he snapped

Brode took a step forward. He was impressed at the level of confidence he liked to think, rather than arrogance that this boy showed. But it was a rule of his never to let them know that and so he pressed back. "Well then it'll be a memorable memory" and then pushed them into the hall.

Branish stopped talking as they came in "Ah so you are the last group. Welcome" he said as he eyed their dripped bodies "you're just in time for the introductions. Would you like to be dried of" he held out his wand "Or was that a look you were going for… no ok then" he flicked his wand and they were dry "please take a seat."

The group walked to the only remaining table in the hall. "Now" began the man named as Branish as he retook his place on a chair in the front of the hall "my name is Branish, this" he indicated to his left "Is the _kind_ man who brought you here" Draco snorted which earned him a displeased look from Hermione and a conspirator smile from Harry and Ron.

"Is Brode and the elegant lady to his side is Tonks, then Sentry and Malonvick and finally Grench" he waited for each person to give a small nod of greeting before continuing. "As you have probably realised that less than half of those you met this morning are no longer here with us and that is because they failed the task. Their memories will be wiped and they will be sent of to attend a regular magical school. But for those who remain you are now part of a legion of men" his eyes swept over the hall "and women who will change the world." He pointed to the door behind him "welcome to the unspeakable training program…"

* * *

_Next Day_

"Hello" said Tonk as she eyed her small group "I'm your… mentor for the first two years"

Hermione's hand went up "two years what about after"

Tonk grinned "you're on your own" at Hermione shocked look she added "you'll be ready"

"So what exactly are unspeakables" asked Draco who was propped up by his elbow on the table.

"They are what you make them" she replied cryptically "unspeakables are by no way the same they are always different that's what makes us so unspeakable. Our objectives however are the same- to eradicate the world from evil" her words became dark "I'm not going to lie to you, this training is by far the most unorthodox thing you will ever experience. A long time ago we made a promise that we would train all those to pass through these halls to be the best that they could be- we promised that we would never let another threat like he-who-must-not-be-named walk this world again- and if he should we promised that we would take him down no matter what"

"He-who-must-not-be-named" questioned Hermione as she looked up from the notes she was taking.

"Yes Voldemort"

Draco, Ron, Marianna and Neville flinched.

"He's the dark wizard that gave you that scar" she nodded to Harry

"He killed my parents" whispered Harry

"You didn't know" asked Ron his facing turning red "bloody hell how could you not know"

Harry looked down ashamed "I just found out I was a wizard when I got the letter. My aunt told me my parents got themselves blown up"

"The story as it goes" said Marianna softly "is that he" she looked at Tonks who gave her a reassuring nod "Voldemort went to you parents house to kill you all. But some how you survived and that how you got that scar." She gestured to the lightening bolt on his forehead "your parents were heroes and I guess it runs in the blood cause your one to" she offered a small smile

Harry reached up to the scar on his forehead and felt the jagged edge of the mark. His eyes met Marianna kind ones before dropping back down in concealed grief.

"A lot of good people died during his reign" Tonks continued "and we believe that he will come back- and you will be his target"

Harry blinked back tears and slowly met her eyes.

"And you'll be ready" she looked around "you'll _all_be ready."

Her eyes drifted to Draco who looked troubled but she turned to address the room so as not to single him out. She was after all his cousin and the choice that he would have to make would mean disinheritance from his family. When she learned that he had been invited to the academy she was shocked into a stupor. A_malfoy! _She had shouted but weren't they all into dark arts. Of course the same had been said of her being a Black. But once she had gotten over the initial shock she had been overcome with joy that she now had some family to talk to- a brother? As she looked over at him she got into the idea of having someone to boss around and give advice to.

"Em excuse me" came the shy voice of Neville "but your em" he bit his lip "your cheeks and hair have changed colour there pink now"

"Oh shoot" she shook her face and they returned to normal "I'm always doing that"

Ron eyes bulged "Bloody hell how'd you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus meaning I can change aspects of my appearance at will" she frowned "and sometimes without it"

"That bleeding amazing" Ron gushed and then blushed when Tonks offered him a smile

Returning to the task at hand she glanced back at Draco and then addressed the room "Whatever you've been taught about Voldemort that his lenient to his followers; that he rewards those who have shown favour. The fact remains that this man wants to destroy _our_ world a world in which _you_ live in. Even if you don't have a problem with some of his ideology, have a problem with that. Whatever you like about this world will be destroyed if he gains power because his purpose it to rob the world of joy and love and leave only the quest of power which he shall be the sole owner of"

"He won't destroy those who are faithful" replied Draco, his eyes were cold his face expressionless but his tone held a question and not a statement and she took is as such.

"Tell me what kind of life it is having to always following someone else's rules. To fear that if you do one thing wrong that it will cost you your life. You have to ask yourself if that's a life you want to live. Some people are happy with that but for people like me." She smiled "we like our freedom."

Walking over to a bag she pulled out some robes "wear them." They quickly put them on and she examined them "beautiful." Ron and Neville blushed and the girls sniggered.

"What's this mean" asked Ron as he indicated to the question mark on his robe

"You're ranking"

"Ranking of what?" asked Marianna

"Right the ranking system is complex so try keep up" she winked "as first years you wear beige robes to signify that you are first years. Once the year starts you will be measured in all classes and your progress will be totalled to give you a team rank and that number will show on you vests"

"What if you're last?" asked Neville

"Last?" asked Tonks as if it was a foreign word "nobody I teacher ever comes last" she warned and Neville swallowed.

Ron leaned in to Harry "she one scary lady"

"Then you have individual ranks and skill level" she indicated to her own vest "these are dependent on your skill within the 8 subjects. History of magic, potions, defence against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, fitness, mental prowess and flying. Unlike ordinary schools we don't wait till you've aged to teach you advanced stuff, if you've proven yourself capable the sky is the limit. This will also impact your group score so it's better to help each other out"

Hermione's hand went up "so what do we do now" she asked

Tonk grinned "you go to class" she handed Hermione a piece of paper "you've got Trenott his a bit… rough so try to keep up" and with that said she left.

Draco frowned "damn that cousin of mine"

"She's your cousin I didn't see a resemblance" said Hermione

Draco ignored her "didn't even tell us how we get in touch with her"

"I suppose she'll just show up" suggested Marianna "and talking about showing up we better make our way to class"

* * *

Harry and the others hurried across the hall down to the room where they would be having there first lesson: fitness. A teacher was already there and gave them a telling look about how close they had come to being late.

"Hurry up" said Trenott as he waved his hand around the room and it transformed into some sort of magical gym

He walked in front of them barking orders "stand up straight boy" (to Ron) "you're putting on a bit" (Neville) "you're to skinny (Harry)

Harry looked down at himself and noticed that compared to the other two he was slightly smaller but then quickly looked up when Trenott began to speak

"This class is about not only building your physical attributes" his eyes shot to Harry "but also about building your magical storage and your team unity" his eyes then flicked to Hermione and Marianna "but I see you have girls on your teams who will slow you down somewhat"

Marianna gave an indignant shriek and took to glaring evilly towards the teacher while Hermione in contrast looked down in embarrassment.

"Still let's see what you can do

For the rest of the lesson they were put under much abuse Neville was in tears by the end having the teacher tell him that he was a disappointment and that he would order the elves to put him under a strict diet. He then had growled at the other boys for not ensuring that their team members could keep up with them throughout the exercise to which Neville was subjected to further abuse from Draco. But despite all this it seemed that the girls had must more unnecessary abuse hurled at them Marianna who was not all that worst than the boys (certainly Neville) had been yelled at for not being appropriately more feminine like Hermione who definitely had no stamina when it came to fitness. All in all Harry came to conclude that this subject would definitely be their worst.

The rest of the week passed by much quicker than any of them could anticipate and it became obvious how very different they all were. While mostly everyone found history of magic boring Ron seemed to thrive on learning about ancient battle strategies that had been used in previous wars or simple missions used by the law enforcement. The instructor for this was an old goblin by the name Griptre who had been involved in the goblin war back in the earlier 1200. After their defeat over the trolls Griptre unlike most goblins's who now work in the wizarding bank was contacted by the unspeakables and offered a position teaching and learning about battle strategies.

In contrast Draco who was the least patient seemed to excel at potions which was odd considering such a subject required such traits as precision and patience the two thing his team mates would never had associated with him. The teacher for this was a young female ghost who had been experimenting with potions on herself and found that mixing basta root and grunick powder was a lethal combination.

Harry himself seemed to excel at defence against the dark arts, while Marianna took charms and Hermione transfiguration. Unfortunately Neville seemed to be bad at all the lessons they had taken thus far and as a result the team suffered. They all had to tutor Neville on top of doing there own homework and catch him up to their on level, but the more that Neville was taught the worse he got, he was so nervous during his time with Draco that he had still not succeeded in making any advancements in the subject of potions.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" said Draco as he dumped his bag on the floor in their shared common room "we're the laughing stock of the whole place"

"You're exaggerating" said Hermione who was doing her homework at the small round table

Ron who had come in with Draco dropped all the food they had collected on a small table "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but his right we are" he took out a piece of paper from his bag and handed it to Harry

Harry's eyes flicked across the page "we're blacklisted" he said in disbelief as he handed of the paper "we're official the worst group in the whole place"

Hermione chewed her lip in a nervous gesture "what do you thin Tonks will make of this"

Marianna looked over the sheet "this is the current weekly ranking of all groups"

"Yeah and guess who's last" said Ron as he began to eat

"Has everyone seen this" asked Hermione

Draco rolled his eyes "Yeah, why'd you think we're the laughing stock?"

"Has Neville seen this" asked Marianna

Between mouthfuls Ron was able to answer "It's pretty hard to miss"

"This question is what are we going to do about this" said Draco as he waved the paper "it's not like we can bump him of"

"Draco" yelled the group

"What!"

"Neville is just going to have to get better"

"We've been here for two weeks and he still hasn't picked anything up, he can't fly and he turns almost as red faced a Weasley over there in mental prowess I mean even the mud-muggle born is doing better"

Hermione cast him a dirty look "you could try and be nicer"

"What good is that going to do?"

Harry stood "he just needs a bit of confidence"

"So what you're saying is that we should lie be deceitful and lure him into a false sense of security in hopes that this reverse psychology will work on his thick head" translated Draco

Harry shook his head "no we should just make him think that his better than he is in hopes that he will start to believe it"

"Isn't that just what Draco said" said Marianna while Draco threw a smirk over toward Harry who sighed in response

"Yes fine"

"Well that I'm willing to do"

Hermione looked over in disgust "trust you to enjoy something so deceitful"

"It was wonder boy's suggestion"

"So this is officially operation deceitful" said Ron as he began pacing the room in militant style

"Oh for the love of Merlin, this is not the bleeding battle of fort Lawdadale we are undertaking, it's tricking a 12 year old boy" snapped Draco

"Can't you be nice for just one moment" asked Hermione

"Haven't we gone through this all ready?"

"Neville's coming" hissed Marianna

"Hey guys" said Neville as he walked into the common room his whole presence defeated

"Hey Nev mate" Ron moved to his side and swung a cheerful arm over his shoulder "how are you?"

"Well I guess you've seen the list"

"What list?" said Hermione as she began shuffling her papers "oh Nev could you help me with this" she waved a book in front of her face

Neville looked around "me?"

Hemione's head bobbed up and down "yes yes you" she pulled him over "You see I can't seem to get this wand movement down" she showed him the book while over his head indicating to Harry "so do you think you can help"

Neville looked around the room suspiciously "but Marianna better at charms"

Marianna who was lounging on a chair looked up suddenly her eyes wide "me? Well I couldn't even do that"

"I suppose" the others nodded eagerly "sure I'll try" he held out his wand already in the wrong position and Harry jogged his hand up an inch higher into the right movement. Neville gave a practice whish and then muttered the incantation. A light shot out of his wand and lit Hermione papers on fire.

After putting it out Hermione encourage him to try again and with a defeated sigh he tried again, unbeknown to him Marianne had moved behind him and was muttering the same spell towards Hermione's papers. The writing on Hermione paper began to move and correct themselves.

"Oh you did it Neville" said Hermione

Neville blinked in shock.

And so the games began.

In potions when the teacher and Neville weren't looking they would throw Neville's potions out and substitute it with some of Draco's. In charms and transfiguration the same would happen. One month later it was time for their monthly review.

"How many times did it take you to change the pin thingy" asked Ron as he munched on some crisp

"One" said Hermione as she read over her book "you"

Ron coughed and muttered something that sounded like 3, but before Hermione could respond Neville came in.

"Nev" said Ron "how'd it go"

"Well" said Neville "I did it on my second time"

"No bloody way" shouted Ron and then looked embarrassed "sorry"

"My hand was shaking but I did it I think the examiner was more shocked than me" he laughed as he sat down "I did it"

"We'll let's have a party" was Draco's sarcastic respond

"Do you think we can" said Marianna "it's the weekend and before we find out our ranking we should celebrate"

"What in case we find out that we still suck"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and then turned to Marianna "I think it's a great idea"

"I'll get the food" began Ron as he got up

Hermione began packing up her books "I better go too or all we'll be eating is chocolate frogs and sherbet lemons" she scurried of after him

"Should we invite some of the other students" asked Marianna

"Why?"

Harry turned to Draco "you don't like people do you?"

Draco shrugged "not when most of them are beneath me, no"

Harry narrowed his eyes "you're an arrogant git aren't you"

"So I've been told" replied Draco as he raised his brow in challenge

Marianna quick moved in between the boy and yanked Draco up by his shirt "come on lets go invite people"

"Oi this shirt cost a lot of money"

"Yeah will I'll buy you another one" she replied dryly "now you and Neville" she began turning to Harry "move the furniture back and find some means of having music"

"I'm not coming with you" Draco protested and made to sit down

"I'll let you be a right git to a couple of people or would you rather stay with these two"

Draco shuddered "let's go, I'm sure there are some poor people that need to be reminded about their position"

Marianna shook her head and rolled her eyes over toward Harry "Draco" she began as she followed him out the room "there is so much I need to teach you"

Harry watched them go and Neville watched him watch them. "It's funning how we're already like a family" began Neville

"What do you mean" asked Harry as he began looking through a book to find a spell to move back the couches.

"Well I've always thought of Hermione as the mom who's always tell you what to, and Ron as the dad because his kinda protective and Hermione always scowls him the most"

"And us"

"Well you and Draco are like brothers" Harry blanched "you're the older one who always taking control of the situation, your brave and spirited. Draco's more sarcastic, bold free-spirited like a younger brother"

Harry snorted "you mean mean-spirited. You're a little afraid of him"

Neville made a little motion with his body "a little. Then there's Marianna she's like the middle child who mediates between everyone" he blushed "she's kind" he then noted Harry looking at him and gave an embarrassed smile "well I've never really had a family but that what I imagine it's like"

"You forgot yourself"

His voice was quiet "I know. I guess I don't know where I fit in I feel like a stranger"

"Nah you defiantly a brother a much younger brother" he gave an easy grin "I don't think I could cope with just Draco"

Neville coloured again and they both got back to work when Neville finally said "thanks"

* * *

**so that's it... where am i going with this well hopefully somewhere!!!**

**Any who review now!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Pack**

**Disclaimer:**Obviously I don't own a thing if I did I wouldn't be writing a thing for free but selling it for millions. All I own is the idea and the various OCs that grace this world!!

**Summary:**AU to the entire Harry Potter Saga. Independent Harry and Co. A story not about studying in Hogwarts but training as an unspeakable, where the most dangerous and the most unorthodox manner of teaching is allowed. Is the world and Voldemort ready for a Harry Potter who is not afraid to fight back, a world where there is no dark or light magic but just magic..

**Authors note:** This story is a lot different from the other story I'm writing (Alliance) it is more or less completely AU and creative writing. While it focuses on combative magic and action its main focal point is on the characters development as we saw in part in the Rowling's work. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story started on the 25/07/07

_**Thanks for all the adds to the alerts and favorite lists, unhonestly I didn't think there was much interest in this fic so I forgot about it. But the lastest interest has reminded me to continute and continue I have. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The party was going great. Everyone they told had turned up to see their competition and also to relax after their exams.

Hermione was in the corner talking to some students about a book she had read. They alternated between interest and complete boredom. Neville and Harry were sitting in another corner, Harry was talking to some guy-Neville was silently clutching his cup. Marianna was floating between the groups playing hostess and Draco- was being Draco and annoying people. All in all it was a successful party.

- - - - -

Until they walked in.

"So we didn't get an invite" said the assumed leader of the bunch, his face twisted into a deep scowl.

"And you are?" asked Draco coldly

The boy turned on him "A Malfoy, I can tell" his gaze drifted to the rest of the team who had floated over "And a Weasley- I'd recognise your stench of poor any day. Honestly death-eaters' children messing around with poor people, and I didn't think _your_ kind could get any lower" he trailed over to Hermione "you're a mudblood aren't you- Merlin doesn't that sort, go against everything you believe in Malfoy. Or are you trying to change, I don't think you can rub the level of black filth of you, I'd say your as dirty as Weasley over there"

"Shut up" shouted Ron as he launched himself at the boy. Harry and Neville grabbed his arms and held him back with much struggling. Ron was easily the strongest of all the boys and his anger fuelled attacks was not making it any easier.

By contrast outwardly Draco didn't look frazzled at all. But if you looked close enough there were tale-tell signs of his anger as his eyes swarmed from grey to black.

"Is that really the best you've got?" He straightened up and closed his arms over his chest.

The boy narrowed his eyes "your family always talked big- but beneath your all just cowards" Draco hand instantly went to his wand and he prepared to hex the boy but was intercepted by Marianna.

"Why don't you leave" she said her normal serene tone laced with something akin to indignation.

"And you would be" he walked around her "no I don't think we've met" he moved to touch her

"I wouldn't" growled Harry

He spun to look at Harry "Aah the boy-who-lived, shame they always made you seem more heroic in the books- seems like you're a little geek to me" His gaze flicked over the entire group. "Gosh you guys are just so cute" he patted Neville on the cheek a little harder than he should have "like a little pack of kittens"

"Oh no we're more like wolves" said Draco once he had gained his composure "and I'll give you a preview of just how hard we bite if you'd like" he held out his wand in his hand and Marianna didn't stop him. The end of his wand was lighting up in a show of black mist and electricity "do you really wanna see"

"I wouldn't be scared of scum like you if you were the last person on earth"

Draco shrugged "shame about that" and then narrowly missed the boys head as he shot a bolt of energy into the wall, obliterating it in the process.

The boy craned his neck up and stared in disbelief "that could have killed me"

"Well then your lucky I have a good aim- and that I'm not much of a death-eater"

"Oi Grama I think we should get out of here" one of the boys friends said as the rest of the team pulled out their wands just in case.

"Fine. But its not over Malfoy- oh it's not over by a long shot"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" resorted Draco.

To say the least the party was over.

- - - - -

"I have never been so scared in my life" whispered Hermione as she lay in bed that night "he was so horrid. So spiteful- and how mean he was to Draco- that was just awful. We should report him"

"I don't want to be a snitch" said Ron from his position on Marianne bed.

"We wouldn't be snitches- that boy was dangerous he could hurt somebody"

"Draco put a hole through the wall you gonna tell of him as well"

Hermione flushed "Well, no his on my team isn't he"

"Just leave it alone. I think Draco scared him pretty good anyway" Ron told Hermione

"Do you know what spell he used?" Ron asked Marianna who was lying on the floor but had her legs on the bed. Ron thought it looked uncomfortable but guessed girls were just flexible like that.

"Never seen it before" she flipped over the page of the book she was reading.

"What do you reckon Harry and Draco are talking about? Draco looked pretty mad"

"I suppose" began Hermione "they would be talking about the death eater accusations"

"Oh there not accusations their true- Draco's dad was a death eater the right hand man of well, you know"

"Yes but, he accused Draco of being one didn't he. I suspect that Harry want to know where his allegiance lies"

"Its going to be with us right? I mean they wouldn't have invited him here if they thought he had turned would they" Marianna asked Hermione

"Of course not. Their professionals aren't they"

"Yeah well they let jerks like Grama in didn't they? And hey how come Neville got to stay" said Ron

Marianna shrugged "I think they just forget he was in the room"

Ron nodded "Must be it. So who wants to play a game of the goblin's rebellion?"

- - - - -

"For the last time Potter. I- do- not- want to talk about this"

"Well I think we should"

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what you think isn't it"

"Why are you soon mean to everyone" Harry snapped

"It's in my nature isn't it? I mean that's what you wanted to hear isn't" Harry looked embarrassed as Draco continued "that I'm a death eater in disguise- that I've been plotting to kill you in your sleep"

"Well have you?"

"Trust me I don't waste my sleep on the likes of you"

Harry sighed "look I just want to know if you're… are you one of them"

"Keep annoying me and I may be just to spite you"

"So"

"Good lord Potter do you have no sense" shouted Draco "No. NO. NO. I'm not a death eater- Yes my father is, yes my aunt is, yes practically everyone I have socialised with thus far is one. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good now if you excuse me I'll be going to my room"

"Em Draco" called Harry and Draco paused.

"That's kinda my room to…so I was wondering"

Draco rolled his eyes "do whatever you want"

- - - - -

On Monday morning whispers followed the group around from the moment they entered the canteen. Most of them were aimed at Draco and what he had done during the party. Rumours of him converting '_his_ team' as they were now being called into miniature assassins spread like wildfire and nobody seemed to want to sit or talk to them.

"You should really eat something" scolded Hermione to the boys either though her own food remained untouched. "We have class soon and we need food to concentrate"

"Maybe we'll could come back later, Harry and I will grab some food and we'll eat it between class" Ron suggested, the tips of his ears red from embarrassment.

"And let them get to us" said Marianna as she helped herself to a scone "I don't think so"

"How are you so calm" asked Neville

She shrugged "we know it's not true so it doesn't bother me. Scone" she offered to the rest of the table. They watched her.

"Sure" said Harry and took it from her hands "pass the juice Draco"

Draco who had been in some sort of angry daze since they had entered the canteen snapped out of it. He drew his wand and the whole hall fell quiet. A small smirk graced Draco's lips as he levitated the pitch to Harry.

"You could have just passed it to me with your hands"

"This way we give the rest of the occupants a show"

Harry rolled his eyes and conversation picked up.

After class once people saw that 'Draco's Team' weren't about to go on a killing spree, they were a lot more receptive. Some people gave Draco thumbs up at having beaten Stee and his team- the Raiders. They were the hot favourites and had been at the top of the team and individual ranking since their first year at the academy. Now in their second year they were feeling threatened by Draco's team well that was what people told them.

Hermione had insisted that it was rubbish, why would a 2nd year team be threatened of a 1st year team, one that had been blacklisted during their first few weeks here. Ron had said it was obvious why they were feeling threatened, that Hermione was the top student in practically all classes and the only reason she wasn't the top of the individual ranking overall was because of her fear of flying and her weakness at fitness- which could be easily fixed. To which Marianna added that their team did have the most potential. Already teachers were talking about the strength of Harry's spell, Ron's outstanding ability to learn battle strategies and now Draco's apparent and vast knowledge of spells and his ability to pick them up quickly. Also Neville was now keeping up in lesson and as for herself she wasn't half bad. Draco snorted at that comment- they were one of the only two people this year that had been able to successfully master the basic of occulmency, which was advanced magic. This still didn't convince Hermione. It was fortunate then, depending on how you looked at it that their team got challenged to a team duel by Stee's team.

Tonks had broken the bad news.

"Congratulations" she had beamed "on being the first ever first years' to be requested to duel in a team battle against an upper year"

Hermione had blanched at that knowledge and managed to stutter out the question "why?"

"Normally it's unfair because it is expected that 2nd years know more spells than 1st years and beside no upper year has ever been bothered to waste their time with a 1st year team. But since there is all this talk about your team and their team the teachers' decided that they would allow it"

"What so they could kill us" asked Ron

"The referee of the match won't let them kill you. Beside I did mention that this school was a little unorthodox this is your first real slice of how dangerous this school can get"

"Tonks what exactly is a team battle?" Harry interrupted

"Every 3 months duels are held in the arena and watched by all the students and professors in the academy. Its serious business it can lead to many great or terrible things. Last time someone lost they got kicked out… of course it was because the duel lasted 2 minutes. Another team won and was treated by being able to visit the whole organisation- including R&D, healing, T&S everything. Also sometimes teams get moved up a year but that has only happened once"

"So how exactly does the battle work?" asked Hermione who was making notes "what are the rules".

"You pick three members to duel in the team. You are allowed to use all the spells that you have learnt in class and in your further studies. There are no unforgivables allowed and no dark spells that cause lasting damage. I can suggest a few good ones to use. Look up healing spells, shield charms and I think whoever you pick should start training together and seeing how they work as a team. There's no point putting together a team who won't corporate and work well together so this needs serious thought. Once you thought of the team write it down along with your team name and send it via I.F.P (instant floo post)"

"Is that all?" Marianna asked

Tonk beamed "yep. Good luck guys I'll be watching. You have 2 weeks to prepare so don't embarrass me" she winked

"So" said Ron witha goofy smile "no pressure then."

"I think the question is who are we going to pick" said Draco.

* * *

**and his not wrong its is a question.**

**WHO SHOULD BE IN THE DUEL**

**HERMIONE**

**RON**

**HARRY**

**DRACO**

**NEVILLE**

**MARIANNA**

**just right the name of the person in the review and why or what you would like to happen in that duel. I really can't decided so help...**


End file.
